plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cactus (PvZH)
:For other versions, see Cactus (disambiguation). 225px |strength = 1 |health = 5 |cost = 2 |set = Basic |rarity = Common |class = Guardian |tribe = Cactus Flower Plant |trait = Bullseye |flavor text = "It's true. I'm prickly on the outside but spongy on the inside."|ability = None}} Cactus is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 2 to play, and has 1 /5 . It has the [[Card#Bullseye|'Bullseye']] trait, and does not have any abilities. Origins It is based on the plant in Plants vs. Zombies with the same name. Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribes:' Cactus Flower Plant *'Trait: Bullseye' *'Abilities:' None *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description "It's true. I'm prickly on the outside but spongy on the inside." Update history Update 1.12.6 * added: Flower. Strategies With Cactus's health of 5 can be a big benefit, especially since it only costs 2 sun. Because of this, it can be played early-game, making it hard for your opponent to destroy it during those turns. Its high health makes this card as a reliant defensive wall to protect other powerful [[Card#Team-Up|'Team-Up']] plants behind it, such as Carrotillery. On top of that, having Bullseye prevents your opponent from blocking the attack and gaining superpowers to get an advantage. Because of this trait, using cards that boost its strength such as Berry Angry and Fertilize aid it well. If you are playing as Grass Knuckles, try to boost Cactus at a safe strength range of about 3, as it gets out of range of most instant kill tricks. Cactus can also be used as a method to finish off zombies with 1 health left, as its high health allows it to survive most attacks. Due to it being in the flower tribe, it synergizes with and Briar Rose. However, only Wall-Knight can do this. Against Using zombie cards that can lower its strength, such as Pied Piper or Nibble, are able to prevent it from attacking. However, be wary as the Guardian class has access to Spineapple to boost it if the aforementioned methods were used. Tricks that can destroy it such as Rolling Stone and Weed Spray, as well as [[Card#Deadly|'Deadly']] zombies can destroy it easily. [[Card#Bounce|'Bouncing']] it with cards such as Backyard Bounce will expose the plant it is defending, if there is one, making that plant vulnerable to damage. If Cactus is boosted, consider using Rocket Science or Locust Swarm, as its high health will make it last for a while. Gallery IMG_2793.png|Cactus' statistics HD Cactus(PvZH).png|HD Cactus CactiCard.png|Card SpikeShot.png|Cactus attacking DedCactus.png|A destroyed Cactus EspressoCactus.png|Espresso Fiesta being used on Cactus Cactus in Multiplayer.jpeg|Cactus in the background of a Multiplayer match CactusRank38forPlayers.jpg|Cactus as the profile picture for a Rank 38 player PvZHReallycute CactusH.png|A Cactus in a jar behind the plant hero in the spaceship in Citron missions such as Code Orange! Citron Invades! Z.P.G.PNG|Cactus in the first comic strip of KO at the OK Arcade (note that it resembles its Plants vs. Zombies 2 appearance) ShrunkenCactus.png|Cactus shrunken by Shrink Ray, Rustbolt's signature superpower TimetoShineonCactus.jpg|Time to Shine being used on Cactus Cactus Fed by 4 Fertilizers.jpg|Cactus with 13 /17 CactusCardImage.png|Cactus' card image Old Cactus stats.png|Cactus' statistics Cactus card.png|Card Cactusdesc.png|Cactus' statistics (pre-1.2.11 update) Cactuspacket.png|Card Cactusscreen.PNG|Cactus on the title screen CactiStat.png|Cactus' statistics Trivia *The Bullseye trait it has may be a reference to its role as a sniper in the Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare series. *Its description uses an excerpt from its description from Plants vs. Zombies. *It is the only plant class from Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare to not have a hero counterpart, as Peashooter, Sunflower, and Chomper have hero counterparts (Green Shadow, Solar Flare, and Chompzilla, respectively). *Prior to an update, the red thorns on its body were not displayed when it was played. Category:Bullseye plants Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Cactus cards Category:Flower cards